Light's Will
by Rubygirl283
Summary: Fairly self-explanatory. There are obvious spoilers.


Summary: Fairly self-explanatory. There are obvious spoilers.

Rated: K

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR IT'S CHARACTERS! AND JUST BECAUSE NOBODY PAYS ATTENTION TO THESE, MY LLAMAS MAKE HATS. WOULD YOU LIKE TO BUY ONE?

Author's Note: Bahahah. XD Well, this is pretty ominous in my opinion, but shows the mental state that Light was in before and after losing his memory of the Death Note and how it affected those around him.

As most people have pointed out in reviews (without being harsh) that this is not all that great. I might redo it sometime. I think that I really just felt like I needed to make a sort of sequal to L's Will, and so, this was born. I believe that you should just check out some of my other stuff, especially L's Will and The Monsters Who Always Lie, because it's WAAAY better than this stuff and I don't think it gets the audience it deserves, personally. ^/^ Thanks!

0o0o0o0o0

_To Whom it May Concern:_

_It may have been suggested that I was Kira, but those of you reading this will know that I am not Kira. I can now say that with pride._

_If Misa Amane isn't killed by Kira as well, seeing as she worked with us for a brief time, I wish for all of my things to go to her._

_Misa, you always loved me more than I deserved. I never really loved you back as I should have, and I'm sorry. But you have to keep living with as much energy as you had before and find someone else. You're young and beautiful - take advantage of that._

_My mother, Sachiko Yagami. Mom, I know that you hate death, but you need to be strong for Sayu. Protect her and yourself. Dad, be strong for all three of you._

_Don't create a wall to shut others out. That's not what I mean by protecting yourselves. I mean, don't regret anything. Because I don't. If you build walls around you, and hide within them, you'll find that when you want to tear them down again, they won't budge, and others around you can't take them down either._

_Sayu. As your older brother, I am proud to have seen you grow up. Right now you're in junior high and I'm sure that you'll find yourself in high school and eventually, college. Be proud of yourself and accept help from others every once and a while, even if they aren't me._

_As for the Japanese Task Force, I only have a few things to say to you guys: since I only knew you long enough to leave an imprint on my personality, hopefully I've imprinted on yours as well._

_Touta Matsuda, please try to grow up some. Your way of thinking is extremely immature, and Aizawa's the only one who will show that it pisses him off. There's a lot of potential in you. Don't stop being in with the popular fashions you like and whatnot. Don't change your personality; it's bright and bubbly, and you can attract people to you effortlessly._

_Hideki Ide, you need to show yourself more often. Put your opinion in every once and a while; it's worth something._

_Shuichi Aizawa, for God's sake, go get a haircut! And don't try to be so mean to Matsuda. He can't help it most of the time. He's just being himself. Chill sometimes. It's good for you._

_Kanzo Mogi, you're a big, tough guy who doesn't like to get his hands dirty and eats a lot. Don't be a wallflower. Come out and say something. Hiding in the dark doesn't help secure you._

_L. Yes, the detective. I wasn't very fond of you, and you were never fond of me, either, but I bet that if you hadn't met me as a suspected Kira, we would have been great friends. That's why, when or if Misa dies, I'd like to ask for all of my things to be sent to you instead. As it shows, Ryuzaki, life is short. You need to make more friends. Go out, enjoy the sunshine, play some more tennis. You were a great match when I played you. Show off your skills and your talent, L!_

_I'd like to tell you each "Goodbye." The final chapter in my life was a very exciting one and I couldn't have asked for anything better. Good luck on finding and arresting Kira._

_With love and dismay,_

Light Yagami

Aizawa slowly looked up from the paper to see all of the taskforce members peering at him.

Matsuda's mouth hung open. Mogi stared at the table. They were obviously the most stunned by the reading of Light Yagami's will.

Suddenly, Ide stood up and walked briskly out of the room. His head was fuzzy. Did he really just hear what he thought he heard?

"Well, what do we do with his possesions?" Aizawa laid the papers on the table. "We just now found his will. Misa commited suicide, and L died six years ago."

His mind traveled back to L's death. Falling from his chair, tumbling into an eternal darkness known to the shinigami as MU... nothingness.

And now Light was in that nothingness. And Aizawa, once he died, would go there as well.

"We can just give his stuff to his mother and sister," Matsuda replied quietly. "Sayu never got over the encounter with Mello, did she?"

Aizawa shook his head. At the funeral, Sayu had been as pale as L had been, maybe even paler, traumatized by Mello, the death of her father, and at the time, Light's death as well. She had already been showcasing a few graying hairs. She seemed so fragile; he had been afraid to touch her on the arm, pat her back, tell her that everything would be alright. Words had been lost because he had known the truth and yet, Light's last living relatives did not. It seemed unfair.

"I can't believe he still denied it. Even in his last, hidden will." Matsuda brought Aizawa back from his thoughts. Mogi looked up.

"He probably wrote this once he lost his memory and never changed it. It sounds too innocent, too real."

Aizawa exhaled sharply. "Yeah. That would explain it." He looked at the two men left at the table. "And he was right."

"About not being Kira?" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Yeah. At the time, anyway. Look at it like this. Let's say you make a sandwhich and eat it. You're then hit in the head somehow, and you forget that you've eaten that sandwhich. There may be less bread than there was a few minutes ago, and there may be less lunch meat than you last remembered. All signs point that you ate that sandwhich, but in your mind, no matter what, you didn't. You don't know for sure. And with something like killing thousands of people, Light was right. You'd assume that you'd remember committing genocide because it's something that the human being considers the worst of the worst. But, he did commit genocide, and after losing memory of the Death Note, he assumed that he couldn't do it. Nobody believes that they can do it."

"Oh. That makes sense."

Mogi nodded his head. "I can't believe how many people died on our watch. I mean, that was involved with the investigation, not just the criminals." His voice was raspy.

Matsuda began counting on his fingers. "Takada, Mello, Yagami-san, Ryuzaki, Watari, even the U.S. President! And there's those members from the SPK, Naomi Misora, Raye Penber, and those other FBI members, and..." He continued, listing names wordlessly in his head. He sighed. "Too many people."

"Don't forget Ukita."

Mogi startled the two men.

"Ukita died, too. Before we brought Light into the investigation. Misa killed him."

"Just think, if no one from the Task Force had died, instead of four people here, we'd have seven. If Light hadn't been Kira, eight."

"Yeah."

"I kind of wish Ryuzaki were here. He'd know how to react."

Mogi nodded his head in agreement, but said nothing.

"... Do you want to go out and get some coffee or something?" They were all desperate to change the subject. Aizawa granted them that.

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright. I'll go get Ide. Mogi, you drive."

Fin.


End file.
